


Stat Crux Dum Volvitur Orbis

by Cottleston Pie (Gryphaena)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Catholic Steve Rogers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphaena/pseuds/Cottleston%20Pie
Summary: If Captain America is an Irish Catholic, there's going to be some interesting confessions happening during his new lifetime.





	Stat Crux Dum Volvitur Orbis

After Steve comes out of the ice, he realizes he's forgotten to do something, something that will bring peace of mind.

Peace of mind that is sorely needed in this hectic world he finds himself in.

He asks around, knowing that S.H.I.E.L.D. would have one if the Army did and makes an appointment.

The building he comes to is a small chapel, unfortunately, but that's not what is important.

Although he does miss the size of the cathedral and the Latin.

The presence of the crucifix and the font of Holy Water remind him that the Church will always be present unto the world's ending.

He spots the confessional room off to the side, and the light is on, indicating the priest's presence.

Steve takes a deep breath and enters the room.

"Father forgive me, for I have sinned. My last confession was in 1945…"

He empties his heart to the unknown priest, trusting that the Seal of Confession will always be sacred, trusting that he will receive guidance of some fashion.

It is lengthy, the longest confession he's ever had, an emotional one.

After some moments of contemplation, the absolution and the penance are given, and then the priest clears his throat as if he's not done.

"There's one more thing I want to tell you."

"What's that, Father?"

"Welcome back."

It is a more steady Steve that emerges from the confessional and kneels in the pew to pray his thanksgivings to the LORD.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is the motto of the Carthusian Order, meaning "The Cross is steady while the world is turning."


End file.
